


Let's Play

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean x Reader, F/M, Hitachi - Freeform, Magic Wand, NSFW, One-Shot, Reader Insert, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub!Dean, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, TENS, Wand Topper, cockring, domme!Reader, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: You have a couple of new toys, and you want to use them on Dean.





	Let's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Square filled: Sex Toys
> 
> Inspired by [this video](https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph58ecfc4c36f08).

The toys were laid out on the desk standing off to the side by the wall in the dungeon. Dean’s eyes flicked to the unfamiliar objects immediately when he entered, before snapping back to you. With the setting, and the toys, it was glaringly obvious what was about to happen, and he automatically slipped into sub-mode. He stopped in front of you, directly below the chains hanging down from the ceiling, and adopted a relaxed stance with his hands clasped behind his back.

You had to smile at how easily Dean had accepted your roles as if he had been waiting his whole life to find someone he could trust to take care of him when he needed to let go of control for a while. Moving closer to him, you raised one hand to caress his face, your index finger tracing his lips with a light touch. His eyes never left yours, but your own were fixed on his face, reading his expression. Humming softly in satisfaction, you placed a light kiss on his lips and patted his cheek softly.

“I got some new toys, Dean,” you told him, keeping your voice down since you were so close to him. “I’m really looking forward to trying them out with you. I think you’ll like them.”

Dean only nodded, knowing to keep silent unless you asked him a direct question, or gave him permission to speak freely. He did fidget a little, just a slight shuffle of his feet on the concrete floor, but it betrayed so much more.

“Go ahead and strip, and put your clothes on the table,” you told him, gesturing. “Then come back here.”

He complied without hesitation, quickly peeling the fabric off and leaving it all in a somewhat neat pile at one end of the desk. He took the opportunity of proximity to study the items while he stripped, a small crease appearing between his eyebrows.

Once he was back in position, you led him over to the wall, turning him around to face the room. Proper cuffs of soft leather went on either wrist, which you then used to secure him to the iron rings set in the wall. It gave him a little bit of wiggle room, while also keeping his arms at a comfortable height.

You caressed the freckled expanse of skin, your hands slipping behind to grab his ass when you pressed up against him.

“I think you’ll enjoy this, Dean. Just relax and take it all in. Trust me,” you whispered with your lips against his.

Dean nodded and you could feel him relax into your touch. His cock twitched where it was pinned between you, already beginning to grow. When your lips wandered along his jaw and back below his ear, he nuzzled against your neck. His fingers flexed, wanting to touch you, and he let out a small moan of frustration.

You slipped one hand down to play with his balls, gently pulling on them, and dragging your nails over the soft skin, to the sound of Dean’s breathy moans. Once you were satisfied that his balls were relaxed, hanging heavy between his legs, you moved away and walked over to the desk.

Picking up the two silicon-covered rings, you idly turned them over in your hands. They were of different size, one slightly larger, and connected by a wire. That wire was also connected to a small remote, which you unplugged and slipped into your pocket for now.

Dean’s eyes were on your hands, on the rings you were turning over to find the appropriate angle. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, betraying his slight anxiety. He had, of course, figured out what the wires and remote meant, or at least thought he had.

Crouching down in front of Dean, you put just a dab of lube on the larger ring before gently slipping it on over his balls. It was just large enough to fit one testicle at a time through, making sure it would stay put once it was on.

Dean’s neck was bent as he watched what you were doing, his cock never flagging from its semi-erect state. He let out a pleased hum when you slipped the smaller ring over his shaft, making sure it fit snugly at the base. The wire hung down between Dean’s legs, for the moment unconnected to the remote, which you studied for a moment to figure out the controls.

You pressed a button, and a green light came on in one corner of the small device, letting you know it was on. Pressing one button after another several times, you made sure each setting was turned down to the minimum before you plugged the rings into the remote. You looked up at Dean and gave him a reassuring smile, and a wink, before pressing one of the buttons.

A gasp of surprise escaped Dean’s lips when he felt the electricity pulse through his cock and balls, making you grin.

“How does that feel, pet?” you asked, already fairly certain of the answer judging by Dean’s expression.

“Weird, but good,” he replied, his voice a little strained.

Still grinning, you nodded, then proceeded to play around with the remote, trying different settings until you found the best one - a medium strong pulsing of current that had Dean tilting his head back against the wall and breathing hard.

Setting the remote on the floor between Dean’s legs, you left him only long enough to fetch the other new toy from the desk. Your Hitachi was not new to Dean, you had used it often enough to tease and edge him, but the clear silicone attachment was. Holding the wand between your legs, you managed to get the wand topper in place, lifting the toy to give Dean a better look.

You had been thrilled when you found out that there was a wide variety of wand toppers for the Hitachi, and had settled on this one with Dean in mind. It was a silicone sleeve meant to slide onto his cock, the inside covered in small bumps for added sensation.

Seeing the toy attached to the wand, Dean’s eyes showed his comprehension of what it was meant to do. Once again, his tongue flicked out to wet his lips, and his eyes seemed to glass over as he slipped further into subspace.

Squeezing some lube from the bottle on the floor, you caressed his cock, slicking it up in preparation for the toy. You could feel the pulsing electricity when you touched him and admired the way the ring fit snugly at the base now that he was fully hard.

You added some lube to the toy, then wiped the excess on a towel while your other hand guided the wand to slip the sleeve over the head of Dean’s cock. He breathed out a sigh of pleasure at the feeling. The sigh turned into a moan when it slid further down his length, one of the little bumps rubbing against his sweet spot. Watching his face, you flipped the wand on.

The sound that escaped Dean’s lips sent shivers through you. His hands jerked against the restraints, and every muscle seemed to tense at once. Eyes wide with surprise, his lips formed a perfect ‘O’. And that was on the lowest setting.

You grinned wickedly to yourself and increased the vibration a notch.

Dean’s mouth worked but no sound came out. From his expression, you guessed it was partly because his brain had trouble processing all the stimuli, and partly because you had not given him permission to speak.

“Dean. Look at me,” you prompted him, and waited until his eyes managed to focus on yours. “Let me hear you, pet. I want to hear those lovely sounds you make.”

Still with his eyes on yours, he managed a strangled groan when you started moving the sleeve along his shaft.

Reaching down,  you picked up the remote with your free hand, glancing down only long enough to see where the buttons were. Two button presses later, Dean’s eyes completely lost focus when you changed the frequency and intensity of the electricity.  He was panting now, lost in the sensations you were giving him. Skin flushed, and covered with a sheen of sweat, his lips parted as he panted for breath. His hands clenched and unclenched, arms tense as he kept steady pressure on the restraints.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous like this, Dean,” you told him, even though you were not actually sure he could understand you. “So beautiful.”

Lost as he was in the pleasure, and his own mind, his panting breaths became a string of curses mixed with begging. Occasionally, he would breathe your name, like a prayer.

Slowly, you increased the speed of the vibrations, sliding the sleeve over his cock. Your eyes were riveted to Dean’s face, watching him come completely undone at what you were doing, only glancing away to change a setting on the TENS remote.

“Come for me, Dean. Give me all of it. Come, my pet,” you coaxed him, your voice a lifeline to him as he floated in an endless ocean of pleasure.

With a soft grunt, Dean came, head thrown back against the wall, hands grasping at nothing, every muscle trembling as he spent himself.

You turned the wand down slowly, until it was off, then slipped the sleeve off and set the toy aside. Step by step, you decreased the intensity and frequency of the electric pulses from the cock rings until it also was turned off. With gentle fingers, you slipped the rings off him and set them next to the wand. With a clean towel, you wiped him down, and he flinched at every touch to his over-sensitive cock.

Finally, you stood up, your hands caressing his sweat-damp skin.

“You did so well, Dean. Such a good pet for me,” you praised him in whispers, your lips against his ear while he slumped on trembling legs.

Undoing the restraints, you all but carried him to his room, his legs too wobbly to support all of his weight. You helped him drink some water from the bottle you had left in his room earlier, and tucked him in under the blanket, kissing his forehead.

“Sleep, love. I’m here,” you whispered softly, and sat down next to him. You would be there when he woke up.


End file.
